


Gentle Manipulation

by lost_inhibitions



Series: Darkiplier Drabbles [6]
Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, Youtubers, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Choking, M/M, Making Out, Markiplier egos - Freeform, Post-Who Killed Markiplier?, Unhealthy Relationships, Who Killed Markiplier?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_inhibitions/pseuds/lost_inhibitions
Summary: Dark finally got himself a boyfriend. Or is he more of a pet?





	Gentle Manipulation

For once in a long while, Damien didn’t need to go hunting today. He was content in his energy. Content in his plans. At his job, an interrogator, he finally got to enjoy the feeling of power. And see the terror in the other person’s eyes. He got to relish in that. Drink it up. Drink their fear up. It was down right magical. As always a confession was given. It didn’t quite matter to him, but he always got paid well when he got one. They did only call him in when they were out of options after all.  
  
The sun was beginning to set. Damien walks home through the big city, his messenger bag by his hip beat his thigh in time with his steps. He didn’t mind. He had a meal waiting at home.  
  
The door opens gingerly to his condo and Damien slips inside. The sweet smell of infatuation permating the air around him. He shiver at the taste of it. If he was a creature of a simpler mind, he would probably become addicted to something like this. But he wouldn’t. Footsteps come trotting down the stairs fast and hard and suddenly he’s assaulted. Arms wrap around his waist in a tight, would be endearing hug. Damien could smell the infatuation, the obsession, the need dripping of this man…Samuel. It was a lovely combination and he couldn’t help but to sneak a a little taste and he wraps his arms around the man’s shoulders. He just felt so divine.

  
“I missed you” Comes the soft words. Words that maybe his skin dot with goosebumps in anticipation.

  
His hand reaches up to tuck Sam’s head safely in the crook of his neck. Now just because Samuel was taller than him, actually did the man no favors. It seemed he enjoyed to be uh..’man handled’ a little too much. Samuel sighs happily and kisses Damien’s neck. Damien laughs gently at the reaction. It was almost cute. He grabs a fistful of Sam’s hair and pulls his head back. “Not yet my pet. Let me get comfortable” and Damien slips away, and climbs the stairs. In their shared room, he strips down to his boxers and pulls out lounge pants. He could feel a very clear presence on the stairs. Watching him undress and dress. Hunger and not his own begins to waft into the room. “Someone is excited.” He purrs and turns around. Lounge pants in place. Sam doesn’t say a word, he simply moves back over to Damien and slides both around around his waist. He makes a soft noise in his throat. Damien instantly knew what he wanted. It wasn’t hard to tell. By now he knew the difference of hunger and /hunger/. Samuel was certainly feeling /hunger/. He cups Samuel’s face and brings it down to him. He strokes cheek with his thumb. Ever so gently. “Are you really that needy, today? I wasn’t gone that long” he teases. Sam looks down in maybe shame. But he doesn’t look down again. Instead he meets Damien’s eyes and leans in for a needy kiss. The demon turns his head and Sam squirms in his arms.

“Please.” Comes the soft request.

Damien doesn’t hesitate with his answer. “Please what?”

“Please. Use me.” Ooh. That is exactly what Damien liked to hear. Sam is released and gently pushed away.

“Kneel then.” Samuel obliges. Damien once again doesn’t hesitate and steps on Samuel’s growing member. Not enough pressure to hurt the man, but enough to feel the throbbing underneath his foot. Sam squirms for a moment and falls on his heels. Damien only pushes harder. Sam leans back simultaneously trying to lean away from the pain, but pushes his hips into it.  
  
Damiens laughs at the display. Soft and throaty. Poor Samuel. He loved that sound. It made him quiver everytime. So much so that his arms supporting him buckle and he falls on his back. Damien doesn’t offer to help him up. Instead he removes his foot settles himself on Samuel’s hips. Grinding himself down on the man. Sam gasps softly and glances away from Damien’s eyes. They were staring him down. Pure black and piercing. A blush spreads through the taller man’s cheeks and he squirms to free his legs from the combined weight of his own body Damien’s. Damien of course obliges but only because he planted both hands on either side of Samuel’s head. One hand is lifted up to trace along Sam’s neck. Upwards towards his cheeks. He captures Sam’s face’s in his fingers. Squeezing tight enough to cause his nails to dig into his prey’s face.  
Now looking at Damien, Samuel only blushes harder. Those eyes. That smile. Those sharp teeth. A whine escapes him. Damien only grins at him and sits back down on Sam’s erection. “Someone sure is desperate today.” Comes the soft purr. But Samuel couldn’t take it anymore. He bucks his hips up hard. Damien bounces.  
  
Crack. A grey hand shoots out and squeezes Sam’s neck. He splutter and squirms. Clawing at the demon’s hand. Fear. Fear and desperation.  
  
Damien waits. Watching the man underneath him turn blue. He feels him start to go limp. He releases. Air comes rushing into the taller man’s lungs and he sits up. Coughing hard. Damien hasn’t moved off of him, arms folded in front of his chest and the color draining from the area around him.  
  
Moments pass before Samuel regains his composure. He leans back, breathing hard. His eyes wander down to his hands supporting him. His finger tips grey. He smiles lightly at the realization. Then he feels the weight shift off if him and he sees Damien’s feet move down and towards the stairs. Sam’s heart breaks.  
  
Right now, he couldn’t read Damien’s expression. At times the demon would get into these moods where his face would be unreadable. He’d turn into a block of ice. Cold and unmoveable. However, this doesn’t stop Samuel. If Damien was hungry, which he knew that he was…he could possibly…mh. Samuel embraces the heart break full force. His body shivers hard as the warmth escapes his body. His eyes mist over and he tucks his legs to his chest. Holding them close.  
  
Downstairs Damien, now paying attention to a magazine on the coffee table. Then, he’s hit with a wave of emotion. Heart break, hopelessness, doubt. Oh…his stomach tenses and his form flickers. He ignores sensations. Focusing on the magazine….once again the feelings get stronger. More intense and like a moth of a flame he stands up. Damien realizes what’s going on and forces himself to stop. He growls and annoyance and then stomps up the stairs.  
  
Reaching the top of the stairs he folds his arms over his chest and glares down at the human. Samuel looks up at the demon. His eyes red and tear tracks line his face. Shame washes over the taller man and he looks away.  
  
Damien’s frown deepens and he sneers. He knew he was being manipulated and he hated it. Crack crack.  
Damien closes the gap between the two and kneels down. He grabs Samuel’s face and forces the man to look at him. Sam does so, but he’s quick to glance away again. Damien leans in and gently kisses the tears away. It tasted wonderful. Light and salty. A good mix with the bitter taste of hopelessness and heartbreak. Samuel’s heart flutters and a light blush colors his cheeks. To encourage this, Damien scoops the man up and carries him down the stairs to the couch. Sam begins to perk up. So far, he hasn’t been carried before. Ever. His heart flutter again and Damien squeezes him. Quickly taking the emotion unto him.  
  
Now on the couch, Samuel is captured on Damien’s lap. His arms sitting firmly around the taller man’s waist. Samuel begins fo settle. Relax even. Damien on the other hand, got his meal and it tasted wonderful.  
  



End file.
